Things I can't say to your face
by Angelique644
Summary: Adrian, Marcus, Oliver e Percy échangent des mots en cours...
1. disclaimer

**Disclaimer : **

Les personnages, les lieux et le contexte sont la propriété de J..

Le texte appartient à Muttzrock qui ma donné son accord pour publier cette traduction.

**Note : **

Il s'agit de slash, donc je vous considère prévenu. (homophobe, je ne vous explique pas comment revenir sur vos pas)

rating : M, l'auteur se laissant toutes libertés.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues tant qu'elles sont constructives. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires tant sur les erreurs de traduction que sur les diverses fautes de français. (Personne n'est parfait, je reste un être humain)

Un grand merci à Ulrichyumiodd (c'est la bonne orthographe ?) pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire de Oliver Wood**

Oliver était assis à côté de son meilleur ami, Percy Weasley, pendant le plus horrible de ses cours : Potions. Il se sentait très irrité et ennuyé, c'était le jour de ses dix-huit ans et il haïssait véritablement le fait d'être ici plutôt qu'en entraînement de quidditch, il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et vit le rouquin griffonner des notes, l'enviant pour sa concentration et son intelligence. Il arracha un petit morceau de son parchemin et écrivit un mot.

Tandis que le troisième des aînés Weasley écoutait et écrivait en même temps, un morceau de parchemin tomba sur son travail, il le déplia et lut :

**Percy**, je m'ennuie ! Parle-moi ! **Oliver**

Percy secoua la tête et répondit :

**Oliver**, j'essaye de prendre le cours, je pense qu'au moins l'un de nous deux devrait le faire. **Percy**

**Percy «Mon meilleur ami dans tout l'univers»**, cela implique-t-il que tu me laisseras copier tes notes ce soir, ou mieux que tu le feras toi-même ? **Oliver «Celui dont c'est l'anniversaire»**

**Oliver**, Oh je suppose que je peux trouver dans mon cœur la force de te laisser te débiner de tous les cours aujourd'hui, puisque c'est ton anniversaire. A propos comment peux-tu apprécier le badge que les jumeaux t'ont donné, il n'est guère subtil. *renifle* **Percy «ton meilleur ami dans tout l'univers»**

Le gardien de quidditch baissa les yeux sur l'énorme badge où un 18 clignotait en rouge et or, avec un vif d'or volant autour ; il sourit de suffisance et répondit :

**Percy « l'être le plus impressionnant que j'aie jamais vu »**, merci beaucoup, je pourrai chômer aujourd'hui *sourit* et j'aime réellement et véritablement ce badge, les gens ont été spécialement gentil avec moi aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai dû échapper aux griffes d'une fille qui tentait de me donner un baiser d'anniversaire. **Oliver**

**Oliver « il faut que t'arrête de jouer sur les mots »**, mais de rien, je fais ce que je peux pour t'aider. Tu ne peux pas blâmer cette fille de vouloir t'embrasser, elle ne sait pas que tu es gay, et tu n'es pas vraiment le vivant exemple du stéréotype de l'homosexuel mâle. **Percy « oui, je suis l'être le plus impressionnant que tu aies jamais vu »**

**Percy « tu devrais savoir que je jouerai sur les mots autant qu'il me plaira »(1)**, oui mais encore, tu es gay, tu n'es pas stéréotypé toi non plus, pourtant les filles ne te courent pas après pour t'embrasser. **Oliver**

L'écossais réalisa subitement ce qu'il venait d'écrire et rédigea vite un autre mot alors qu'il sentait une vague de culpabilité l'envahir.

**Percy**, je suis si, si, si, si, si incroyablement désolé, je ne voulais pas du tout dire cela. **Oliver « qui est vraiment désolé »**

**Oliver « tu es pardonné »**, je sais ce que tu voulais dire, ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne suis pas blessé. **Percy **

**Percy « c'est trop gentil »**, tu es sûr ? **Oliver **

**Oliver**, oui ; autre chose,devine qui n'arrête pas de regarder par ici ? **Percy **

**Percy**,qui ?** Oliver **

**Oliver**, Flint, je pense qu'il écrit un mot. **Percy**

**Percy**, il est probablement en train de prendre le cours. **Oliver **

**Oliver**, … ne me fait pas rire, Marcus Flint travailler ? **Percy « qui essaye durement de ne pas rire »**

**Percy « ton rire est contagieux »**, super maintenant j'essaye de ne pas rire. **Oliver « veux encore plus rire parce que je sais que je ne devrais pas » **

Le gardien fut surpris de recevoir un autre mot :

**Wood**, ne t'excite pas au point de venir dans ton pantalon, mais je laisse l'usage du terrain aux Gryffondors ce soir, Malfoy est malade ! **Flint**

Oliver écrivit un mot à Percy et Marcus :

**Percy**, hors propos, as-tu vu Malfoy aujourd'hui, et si oui, comment avait-il l'air d'aller ? **Oliver « intrigué » **

**Flint**, merci de me le faire savoir.** Wood**

**Oliver « la curiosité est un vilain défaut »**, il avait malheureusement l'air en forme, pourquoi tu demandes ça ? **Percy « aussi intrigué que toi »(2)**

**Percy « heureusement que nous ne sommes pas curieux »**, Flint vient juste de me dire que Gryffondor peut utiliser le terrain de Quidditch sous prétexte qu'il ne peut entraîner son équipe Malfoy étant malade ! **Oliver « perdu » **

**Oliver « pas besoin de continuer à me dire comment tu te sens »**, j'ai vu Malfoy seulement une minute avant de venir ici et il allait bien. **Percy**

**Percy**, dois je dire à Flint que je sais qu'il ment ? **Oliver**

**Oliver**, NON ! Pour une fois, je pense que Flint est probablement en train de faire quelque chose de gentil parce que c'est ton anniversaire, si tu lui dis que c'est un mensonge, il va sûrement se rétracter. **Percy « celui qui utilise le plus ses méninges »**

**Percy**, tu penses que Flint est en train d'être gentil parce que c'est mon anniversaire. Waouh. **Oliver « se sent bizarrement touché »**

**Oliver**, tu rougis ! **Percy**

Entre temps dans le fond de la classe, Marcus était assis à côté de son meilleur ami Adrian, il avait paressé durant tout le cours trouvant que le babillage de Snape était un bon remède à l'insomnie, et il décida d'informer son camarade poursuiveur du changement de planning :

**Adrian**, l'entraînement est annulé. **Marcus**

**Marcus**, pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais annulé un entraînement ! **Adrian**

**Adrian**, Drago est malade. **Marcus**

**Marcus**, non, il n'est pas malade, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il était en pleine forme ! **Adrian**

**Adrian**, tout juste, je n'ai simplement pas envie de jouer au Quidditch. **Marcus**

**Marcus « si c'est vraiment toi »**, quoi ? Putain de menteur, dis-moi la véritable raison ! **Adrian**

**Adrian « t'as besoin de te calmer »**, ok mais ne le dit à personne. Je viens à peine de penser que c'était l'anniversaire de Wood et qu'il aimerait probablement utiliser le terrain. **Marcus « je sais à quoi tu penses »**

**Marcus « t'as besoin d'un cul gryffondorien »**, soit prudent Marc, Wood pourrait découvrir que tu te branles la nuit en pensant à lui. **Adrian**

**Adrian « tu devrais avancer tes hypothèses plus prudemment»**, fais gaffe ! Je veux juste lui donner une pause. **Marcus « je n'ai besoin d'aucune partie d'un Gryffondor » **

**Marcus « t'es pas effrayant »** tu ne dénis pasle commentaire sur la masturbation, mais d'un autre côté je me fiche de manquer un entraînement. Merde, Snape arrive, aie l'air occupé. **Adrian**

Snape déambulait dans la salle de classe et prit Oliver et Percy à écrire des mots, « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour passer des mots durant mon cours, et je confisque ce badge aussi Wood », il tendit sa main sous le nez d'Oliver.

Percy protesta « Mais monsieur… »

« 5 autres points pour avoir répondu » coupa froidement le maître des potions avant que Weasley ait pu finir sa phrase, il prit le badge lorsqu'il fut placé dans sa main et le laissa ensuite à son bureau comme il continuait son cours.

**************

« C'est vraiment vache pour ton badge » commenta Percy comme ils quittaient la classe.

« Ça fait rien, merci d'avoir pris ma défense une fois de plus ». L'écossais souriait à son meilleur ami quand il fut rudement bousculé par Marcus Flint et quelque chose atterrit dans sa main. Il retint sa folle envie de frapper son rival de toujours pour regarder ce qu'il lui avait donné, il ouvrit la main et vit son badge d'anniversaire et un mot, le mot disait :

Bon Anniversaire.

* * *

**(1) **la traductrice est tellement fière d'avoir réussit ce passage qu'elle saute partout

**(2) **où quand on tente désespérément de sauver un jeu de mots

Ps : Petit cadeau pour les fêtes, j'essayerai de publier au moins un chapitre par mois.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça !**

Oliver n'avait pas l'air bien, c'était le lendemain de son anniversaire et il avait du mal à se tenir droit. Il avait bu beaucoup trop de whisky et il se sentait affreusement malade pourtant ses professeurs étaient loin de compatir, il soupira alors qu'il écrivait un mot à Percy :

**Percy**, je meurs ! **Oliver**

**Oliver, **ne sois pas idiot, cela t'apprendra à boire trop alors que tu sais que l'on a sortilèges le lendemain matin. **Percy**

**Percy « bâtard insensible »,** j'avais à cœur de boire pour mon anniversaire, et pas seulement parce que je faisais passer le choc de Marcus « je hais Oliver Wood » Flint pour :

A) libérer le terrain pour que je puisse m'entrainer

B) voler mon badge à Snape et me le rendre

C) me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! **(1) Oliver**

**Oliver**, tu n'attise toujours pas ma sympathie tu devrais peut-être quémander**(2)** celle de Flint puisqu'il se sent si généreux. **Percy**

**Percy**, peux-tu imaginer la scène ? Je marcherai vers Flint, ferai la moue et dirai ''Puis-je avoir un câlin Marcounet'' il va me battre à mort. **Oliver**

**Oliver**, de l'avis général, cela pourrait être une bonne idée de NE PAS l'appeler ''Marcounet''. **Percy**

**Percy**, je pourrais l'appeler ''oh génialissime et sexy étalon serpentard'', il va encore me tabasser. **Oliver**

**Oliver**, tu penses que Marcus Flint est sexy ? **Percy, « je ne juge pas »**

**Percy**,NON ! Et toi ? **Oliver « je jugerai »**

**Oliver**, bien, il n'est pas SI mal foutu, et j'ai entendu dire par le bouche à oreille qu'il est bon, plus que bien doté **(3)** si tu vois ce que je veux dire. **Percy **

**Percy**, trois métaphores en deux lignes ! Donc Flint a un gros pénis, bien chanceuse la fille qui finira avec lui. **Oliver**

**Oliver**, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il avait plus les mêmes inclinaisons que nous que ce que tu pourrais penser. **Percy**

**Percy**, tu as entendu ça des mêmes commères ou d'autres. **Oliver**

**Oliver**, si tu deviens sarcastique, je ne veux plus parler avec toi. **Percy**

**Percy**, ok, désolé *câlin* tout autre chose, où est-il ?** Oliver**

**Oliver**, je suppose que tu parles de Flint, oh quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue **(4)** voyons quelle excuse il va sortir aujourd'hui. **Percy**

Marcus courut jusqu'à son cours « Désolé professeur, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller », peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, il faisait perdre des points à sa maison, il décidait donc de dire la vérité.

Le professeur Flitwick se fâcha, « 5 points en moins pour Serpentard, allez vous asseoir Flint ».

« Oui monsieur », il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Adrian.

**Oliver « tu n'es pas subtil »**, arrête de fixer son entrejambe et de rougir comme ça ! **Percy**

**Percy « c'est ta faute »**, tu l'as mentionné ! Tu penses que je devrais lui envoyer un mot de remerciement. **Oliver**

**Oliver**, oui, je pense que tu devrais !** Percy**

**Flint**, merci pour hier. **Wood**

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils devant le mot, pas sûr de ce dont il était question :

**Wood**, pour quoi ? **Flint**

**Flint**, pour le badge et le mot. **Wood**

Oliver avait été à deux doigts de le remercier pour lui avoir laissé le terrain la veille mais il se rappela que c'était parce que Malfoy était ''malade''.

**Wood**, De rien. **Flint**

**Percy**, il ne sera jamais dit que Flint fut un homme au vocabulaire développé. **Oliver**

**Oliver**, très juste eh, Pucey vient de m'envoyer un mot. **Percy**

**Weasley « le gay »**, t'as été sorti du placard. **Pucey**

**Percy**, qu'est ce qu'il dit ? **Oliver**

**Pucey**, oh, que tu es spirituel, merci de me prévenir *sarcasme*.**Weasley**

**Weasley**, non, tu l'es vraiment, j'ai entendu ça ce matin. **Pucey**

**Percy**, sérieux, qu'est ce qu'il dit ? **Oliver**

**Pucey**, je suis flatté d'apprendre que je suis le sujet de conversation des cachots de Serpentard. **Weasley**

**Weasley**, tu ne dénis pas ? Tante ! **Pucey**

**Percy « parle-moi »**, tu deviens rouge, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? **Oliver**

**Pucey**, qui te la dit ? **Weasley**

**Marcus**, par tous les saints en enfer, je taquinais juste Weasley en le traitant de gay et il vient de me répondre ''qui te l'as dit'', haha. **Adrian**

**Weasley**, bien, ça a fait le tour de l'école mais je pense que ça vient de ton ami Wood. **Pucey**

**Oliver**, as-tu dis à quelqu'un hier soir que je suis gay ? **Percy**

**Percy**, je ne pense pas. **Oliver**

**Oliver**, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ''penser'' ? **Percy**

**Percy «ne pète pas ton câble »**, j'étais réellement, totalement raide **Oliver**

Le préfet leva la main « Monsieur, je ne me sens pas bien, puis-je sortir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez » dit Flitwick.

Olivier regarda son ami quitter la classe, il foudroya du regard les deux serpentards ricanant dans le coin.

**Pucey**, t'es un sale bâtard. **Wood**

Commentaires (inutiles) de la traductrice (après relecture) :

**(1) **Lui aussi fait des listes…

**(2) **J'ai réussi à le placer !

**(3) **On voit, on voit.

**(4)** Le jeu de mot (oui, je l'ai vu… au bout d'une heure) est involontaire et absent dans la version originale.

**P.S : **Je poste ce chapitre mais j'annonce la couleur, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance donc le prochain sera probablement pour…(réfléchie)…(essaye de ne pas faire de promesse qu'elle sait ne pas pouvoir tenir)… pour mars.

Soyez rassuré, je posterais des drabbles sous peu et je profiterais des prochaines vacances pour m'avancer.


End file.
